


Who Lies In Front of a Baby?

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brunch, Chameleon reference, F/M, Let's see Marinette get out of this one, Lies, Lying Ladybug, Marichat, Meeting the Parents, Papa Garou, Telling the truth, Weredad reference, based on season 3 ep 2 spoiler, were-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Based on the Marichat sneak peak for Season 3, episode 2 Weredad + Chameleon reference (spoiler warnings!)Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng lies in front of babies, that's who.Somehow Marinette has been caught up in a major lie to protect her secret identity and now Marinette is having Chat Noir come over for brunch with her family, only she winds up sharing too much...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Marichat sneak peak for Season 3, episode 2 Weredad (spoiler warning!)  
> \- I did't even know the name of the episode until Chapter 6 was posted so this is an AU because I didn't get what happens right...  
> \- since in this story there isn't anyone getting akumatized over anything. (taking a break from akumatization thanks!)
> 
> As always, characters and basic story line belong to the wonderful creators and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.

“Well, I’ve got to admit Marinette, that was uh, interesting.” Chat Noir shyly admitted as Marinette led the way to the railing of her balcony after having brunch with her family.

_Kill me now!_ Marinette thought as she remembered what brought her to this very moment.

…

Last night after she hastily left Chat Noir with the de-akumatized baby as her miraculous was down to her last spot, she swung up to her balcony and de-transformed only to realize that she still had the baby’s pacifier.

Chat Noir must have realized that Ladybug had the pacifier and followed her to get it for the baby that he was still cradling. He landed on Marinette’s balcony as she dropped the tell-tale pacifier and she could just see the gears working in his kitty mind when he saw Marinette as he started to say, “If you’re here when Ladybug has just de-transformed…”

Marinette didn’t really think things through besides worrying about hiding her secret identity from him, so she did the first thing that she could think of and cried out something along the lines of, “Chat Noir! I love you!” Then she ran into his free arm and hugged him tight.

Startled Chat Noir whispered, “Mari?” Then he got real quiet and looked behind her, only to see her father Tom watching them.

Marinette was afraid, very afraid.

All she could think was, _did Papa hear that?_

Tom climbed up and Chat Noir tried to make an excuse and rush off, but Tom Dupain-Cheng was not the kind of man that will let you run off after his daughter confessed apparently. So, he did the most frightening thing ever, and invited Chat Noir to brunch, promising him some macaroons.

Chat Noir, the sweet flustered boy that he was wisely and annoyingly accepted the large man’s invitation and then sped off to find the baby’s family.

_Thanks Papa._

…

Marinette spent half the night keeping Tikki up complaining that now everyone will think that she loves Chat Noir.

“Well, is that such a bad thing?” Tikki twittered.

“Tikki! I love Adrien, not Chat Noir!”

“Well, you like him, don’t you?” Tikki asked, “because if you don’t handle this properly, you could hurt his feelings.”

Marinette sighed, “I know Tikki, I know. I do like him and if it weren’t for Adrien, I don’t know, maybe Ladybug would have given him a chance. He is such a sweet and silly guy, he’s probably used to having dozens of girls confess to him and he deserves someone special of his own. My confession, however fake it may be and for whatever reason, well, it’s nothing like the confessions he gives Ladybug. I like him, I really do, I just, ugh, he doesn’t see the real me that way.” She scoffed.

Tikki shook her little head, “Marinette, you are the girl under the mask that makes the mask Ladybug. Maybe you should just try giving him a chance? It’s not like you’ve gotten very far with Adrien.”

“Tikki, you know that a relationship between a superhero and a civilian is dangerous.”

“You’re not just a civilian though Marinette! You’re also Ladybug!”

“He doesn’t know that though Tikki, thanks to my quick thinking.”

Tikki giggled, “your quick thinking that’s led your parents into thinking you have a crush on Chat Noir!”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me! What am I going to do Tikki?”

“Well, you’ve got two choices, go through with this brunch tomorrow or tell the truth, at least part of it.”

“You mean I should tell him that I’m Ladybug!” Marinette looked shocked.

“Not necessarily, you could just say that you were covering for Ladybug since she was de-transformed?”

“Well, that is true, but how do I stop him from coming over for brunch? Wait, I could just call him as Ladybug and explain everything?!”

“Marinette! I’m surprised at you! How can you think about disappointing your papa! He’s looking forward to having a superhero in the family after all…” Tikki teased.

“Tikki!” Marinette covered her face and shook her head as she laughed in embarrassment, “you’re terrible, you know that, don’t you?”

“I’m wonderful and you know it!” The Kwami proudly claimed. “Besides, would Ladybug, the girl he adores despite the fact that she teases him like crazy let him off the hook for allowing himself to be invited to brunch by a civilian?”

Marinette snorted prettily, “no, she’d let him embarrass himself and then tell him later that she knew that he’d mess up. Hey, I could just tell him that Marinette was just covering for me and hiding me from him and my parents as a de-transformed Ladybug!”

“That’s not very nice Marinette, besides, it’s a little too close to the truth and then he’ll know that Marinette knows who Ladybug is. No, you shouldn’t call him as Ladybug, this was Marinette’s mistake and Marinette should fix it.”

“I know, I know. I just, I don’t know how to let Chat Noir down nicely here Tikki.”

Tikki shrugs, “then don’t. See how it all plays out, he might not even come, he did look nervous.”

“Any guy that is faced with Papa inviting them over to get to know them better before they dated his daughter WOULD be nervous, superhero or not.” Marinette commented with a smile.

Tikki chuckled, “you have a wonderful Papa Marinette.”

“I know Tikki.” Marinette sighed as she thought things through, “Chat did take the invitation rather quickly, and I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if I got to know him better, it’s not like we get a chance to sit down and have a meal together while on patrol. He also doesn’t get a lot of attention from anyone since they always put Ladybug in the spotlight, don’t laugh Tikki!”

“I didn’t say anything.” She grinned at her chosen as she hid her chuckle at the well timed pun.

“Well, it would be nice to show him that he’s appreciated.” Marinette frowned comically and then whined, “ugh, I think that I should go through with this Tikki! If it gets weird, I can tell him the truth or most of it when he leaves.”

Tikki spun around in the air joyfully, “that’s wonderful Marinette! I’m sure that Chat Noir will appreciate it.”

Marinette shivered as she thought… “Now, what do I tell Alya?”


	2. Brunch anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir joins Mari's family for brunch.

Thankfully Marinette was able to call and ask Alya if she was busy the next morning before she told her that Chat Noir agreed to have brunch with her family and Alya admitted that she was stuck babysitting her twin sisters so she couldn’t come over the next morning. So, Marinette decided to tell her what happened after Chat Noir left, if he came at all, just to make things easier on everyone.

She took an hour deciding what she’d wear the next day before finally going to bed.

…

For once, Marinette woke up before her alarm, worried about how the day would turn out.

Knowing that her parents would be suspicious if Marinette didn’t dress up a little bit, she had picked out a nice light blue midcalf length and casual dress with a flowing skirt that she had made herself. She also left her hair down, thinking that maybe a different hairstyle would help Chat Noir not connect her to Ladybug.

Marinette even took the time to put on a touch of make-up as if it was a date like her parents expected, but not like a blow his socks off kind of date that she would have wanted with Adrien. Marinette had to admit, she didn’t even know if Chat Noir wore socks.

…

After helping to get things started, Marinette’s parents sent her up to her balcony to wait for Chat Noir, finding herself a little nervous, she stood at the balcony railing and let the breeze blow through her hair for awhile since they hadn’t set a time for him to arrive. It was quite calming.

After about ten minutes though, she heard his soft landing behind her.

“Miss me Purr-incess?” He called out as she turned towards him, her hair and dress being ruffled just so by the wind. His eyes were blown wide as he looked at her and it took him a moment to blink, clear his throat and say, “WOW Mari, you… you look really nice.” He then smiled awkwardly, like he’d meant to say something suaver than that.

Marinette chuckled, glad to see him a little tongue tied for once. “Well, Papa and Maman should have brunch almost ready, she waved to her little trapdoor, “shall we?”

“Oh, uh, here.” He pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind him and handed them to her.

“Oh! These are lovely Chat, you… you shouldn’t have.” She said as she gave them a small sniff before she realized and understood the meaning of the yellow roses.

Friendship, he wanted to discuss friendship, because that’s what his roses told her.

Somehow, the gesture stung a little bit, but she understood. “Look, I know you probably don’t even want to be here, my father kind of roped you into this. I can tell my parents that you stopped by but you had to go and take care of something heroic or whatever.”  She waved the random idea off.

She blinked her wet eyes, _why is this so hard?_ She wondered, _wasn’t this what I wanted? It was easy to turn him down as Ladybug, but when he turned down Marinette, why is it hard?_

Keeping a stiff upper lip, she decided not to think about her feelings right now as she waited for his answer.

After thinking for a minute, Chat Noir shook his head ever so slightly as he hesitantly answered her, “I can’t ask you to lie for me Marinette.”

“I’m okay with it and I understand. I kind of have a similar relationship with Ladybug.” _Why did I say that?_

He looked surprised, “you know Ladybug?”

“Maybe?” She said hesitantly. “It’s one of those ask me no questions I’ll tell you no lies kind of thing,” She tried to wave it off, “I mean you’re her partner and all but she’s really kind of umm… private?”

He nodded and exhaled with his own eye roll, “that’s the truth.”

“Besides, it’s just, just a small white lie to protect everyone after all, it’s not like you can get too close to a civilian right? It’s… okay.”

Chat Noir looked at her sadly, “Well, honestly Marinette, we probably do need to talk, I mean, ah, I came because I was umm… curious, and also because I always try to keep my word. Last night was kind of the first time that a girl has told me… well, that.” He waved his hand ever so slightly.

“Oh?” Marinette looked surprised as she heard her father clearing his throat behind her.

“You two had better come on down,” her father said happily, “brunch is ready!”

Marinette sighed and whispered, “I guess we’re out of time.” Then she looked towards her father and called down to him, “coming. Just give us a minute okay?”

She found herself turning away from her father who had nodded and left them alone and from Chat Noir himself, she needed just a moment to collect herself. She tried to wipe her eyes which were wet for some reason, she must have gotten something in them.

“Marinette, I… I don’t know what to say.” Chat Noir told her honestly, “except that my heart belongs to another. I would like to count you as one of my friends though, if you’re okay with that.”

“I know, Ladybug.” She said her name sadly as she took a deep breath and exhaled, “I don’t know what to tell you either Chat Noir, so sure. I’ve got a lot of guy friends.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes once more, not knowing why this bothered her so. “We can be just friends, and… and you’re welcome to stay for brunch, or you can go if you’d like to, I can cover for you.”

She turned around, feeling like she had finally tamed her lying eyes and that she had collected herself just enough. She didn’t love Chat Noir like she did Adrien, so she didn’t understand why his rejection of her civilian self hurt so, or why it made her heart ache when he said that he just wanted them to be just friends. Thanks to Adrien though, she was used to grinning and bearing it. So, grin and bear it she did.

She’d talk to Tikki about it later.

Chat Noir looked confused, like he really didn’t know what to do, but then Marinette heard his stomach growl and she laughed as he looked embarrassed. “Well, I guess that settles it, you’re coming to brunch.” She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him after her.

“But… but Marinette?”

She glanced over her shoulder as she descended into her room, “it’s okay Chat Noir. I like having my friends over for a meal, just prepare yourself, not that you need warning or anything, but my parents… well…” She rolled her eyes, “you’ll see.”

“Well, if you insist.” He shrugged as he followed her.

“I do. Now, come on.”

…

Brunch was horrible.

First, she had to explain to her parents as she put the yellow roses in a vase that she and Chat Noir talked about it and they were just friends, nothing more. Chat Noir seemed to be more at ease about that comment than her parents, who only gave each other that knowing glance of theirs and then welcomed Chat Noir to the table anyway. It wasn’t any different than having Alya or Nino join them for a meal.

Second, the puns. Her father himself was bad, Chat Noir himself was bad, but together? It was worse, way worse. She didn’t even want to think about how she survived it. Even her Maman was groaning by the end of the meal, but with a grin on her face as wide as Marinette’s despite the turmoil she was trying to ignore inside.

Actually, Marinette found that she really enjoyed hanging out with Chat Noir and his humor was on point when not facing off an akuma. Marinette even shocked him (and herself) with a few puns of her own.

Finally, she realized that the boy could eat. He should be a professional. She knew that she had quite the appetite because of all her hero work, but Chat, Chat ate 5 croissants, 3 crepes, a few other pastries and seven macaroons, some fruit and a cheese Danish. He even excused himself to the restroom for a few minutes with the Danish in hand.

Then after a minute or so there was the short interrogation. “Sweetheart,” her Maman asked, “are you okay? We know you like Chat Noir as more than friends after all.”

“I’ll be okay Maman, he doesn’t see me that way and that’s okay.” Marinette commented as she answered honestly as she played with the last few bites on her plate, “I just wish that all the guys I know didn’t like Ladybug over me, and want to be ‘just friends.’ It’s like who can compete with her?” She said derisively, she knew about Adrien’s crush on her heroic self, but it wasn’t like a hero can date a civilian. She wanted him to like Marinette, not her other self and she wanted to be responsible as a hero too.

Of course, now that she thought of that, she realized that she’d put Chat in the same position, knowing that he liked her other self too but the difference was he knew Ladybug probably best of all her admirers. She sighed and resolved to apologize to him, she shouldn’t have said what she said last night or tried to pretend that it was true.

“Breadstick, will you be okay?” Her father asked.

She nodded, “yeah, I’ll be fine eventually, so don’t worry Papa.”

A minute passed and Chat Noir returned to the table with a sober look on his face as he picked up another macaroon to nibble on.

“Well, I think it’s time to get out dessert.” Tom announced.

“Dessert? With brunch?” Chat Noir looked surprised. “I thought the macaroons were dessert.”

“Of course not son,” Tom patted the hero’s shoulder, dwarfing him as he chuckled, “I am a baker after all, and who else am I going to share my more inventive recipes with than my family?”

Marinette leaned over and whispered, “that’s code for it may be really good or really uhh…” she saw her father’s look on his face. “Or needs improvement?”

Tom laughed, “that’s my girl, honest to a fault. Let me serve up, I have two new cake recipes I want everyone to try!”

“Two?” Chat’s eyes lit up.

Marinette rolled her eyes as they proceeded to watch the hero eat almost half of a cake by himself.

It was most certainly a strange brunch.


	3. Talk on the Balcony Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Chat Noir the truth and apologizes.
> 
> Warning: This is the chapter with the Chameleon episode reference.

Thankfully, the two hours of watching Chat Noir gorge himself was finally over and Marinette was trying to send him on his way so she could have a proper mental breakdown. She was so done with the roller-coaster of emotions that she’d been riding and just needed to get it out of her system.

She needed to talk to Tikki, to think this through properly before she could say or do anything that hurt herself or Chat Noir.

“Well, I’ve got to admit Marinette, that was uh, interesting.” Chat Noir shyly admitted as Marinette led the way to the railing of her balcony after having brunch with her family.

 _Kill me now!_ Marinette thought as she remembered what brought her to this very moment and judging by his tone, he wasn’t leaving without some answers either.

“So…. you know Ladybug?” Chat noir asked carefully.

Leaning against the railing, Marinette sighed as she honestly answered, “do you really think that I should answer that question Chat Noir? I mean, isn’t Ladybug known for keeping things professional?”

He cleared his throat, “she was there last night, wasn’t she?”

Marinette sighed and just looked out across the city, knowing that she was done lying to him. “Yes, yes she was.”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he leaned against the railing next to her, but with plenty of breathing room between them. “She’s going to tease me about all of this, isn’t she?”

She cocked her head and looked at him. “I’ll tell her to take it easy Cat. She tends to listen when I’m talking.” She smirked.

“So, you do know her?” He grinned at her, “the girl beneath the mask?”

“Uhhh, can we rewind here? I didn’t SAY I knew her identity, did I?” Marinette hesitated.

Chat Noir looked sad as his ears drooped, “you don’t get it Marinette, she told you before she told me.”

“Oh, Chat.” She knew how much he wanted to know her identity, but she was trying not to tell him hers here if at all possible. “It’s just not that simple.”

“Yes, it is. I’m just her silly partner, you’re her secret friend and you know so much about her, do you know what I wouldn’t give to be that close to her? Even if it was just as friends?”

Marinette looked sad as she answered, “yeah. I can guess, I know how much you like her.” She took a breath and exhaled, as she thought, _you like her that way and not me, but I am her, if you truly loved Ladybug, wouldn’t some part of you, even if it was just a little, be attracted to me too?_

There it was again, because somehow, she got something in her eyes. She turned away from Chat Noir and tried to wipe her eyes, before they betrayed her, but she just wasn’t that lucky.

Looking startled he answered, “Oh Marinette, that’s, that’s not what I meant. I mean, if there was no Ladybug, I’d… umm.”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, “no Chat Noir. I can totally guess. Please, let me be honest with you and save you from saying something that you don’t really mean. I’ll admit that I do like you, but the only thing that I could think of last night to save Ladybug’s secret identity was to tell you that I loved you, and in a way I do, as friends I guess. I just don’t want to lie to you. I’ll be evasive about everything about Ladybug since I have to protect her identity, you have to expect that, but otherwise I’ll be honest with you.” She sighed, “I’m sorry for lying, that’s normally not me and I don’t want to hurt your feelings, okay? Can you… can you forgive me?”

Finding herself in her comfortable grin and bear it attitude, the one she’d honed from being called ‘just a friend’ by Adrien for so long that would hold for a short while until she could break down, she turned to face Chat Noir.

Chat Noir stood up straight, nodded and then he smiled at her, “sure Marinette. I understand, and I uh, I accept your apology, not that you’ve done anything particularly terrible, I’d do anything to guard her identity as well. Although I do have a few more questions if that’s alright? I won’t ask you about Ladybug’s secret identity. I don’t want to learn about it that way, but it would really help me if I could get some straight answers.”

Marinette sighed before smiling at him gratefully and giving him a nod, “I’ll do my best.”

“Okay, so how did you find out her secret identity? I can’t imagine that she’d tell anyone.”

Marinette looked out at the city and said, “it wasn’t like she could hide it from me. I was there when she first opened the box and met her kwami.”

Chat Noir gasped slightly, “you know about our kwami?”

“Yes, where do you think Ladybug gets all the cookies for Tikki?” She waved at her home. “Tikki eats like six of them a day, more if there was a fight.”

“Her kwami eats cookies?”  He rolled his eyes and groaned, “she really is lucky.”

“What makes you say that?”

“My kwami likes cheese, especially stinky cheese like Camembert.”

Marinette chuckled, “I guess that makes you the unlucky one.”

“Yeah.” He grew quiet as if he was thinking about what to ask next.

“If you’re going to ask me what to do to capture her heart, you’re asking the wrong person. She’s got a crush just as bad as my own and equally unrequited.”

“You, have a crush on someone? I know it’s not me, well now, but, well uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I don’t even know if it’s okay if I ask you about… that.”

She exhaled once more. “You know, I was half surprised that you believed me when I said… that.” She patted her hand on the rail as she tried to figure out how to phrase it, “it’s just, it’s been rather painful of late. Most of my classmates know who I’m talking about. He’s got girls swarming him practically and although he doesn’t show them any special attention, just like he doesn’t show me any, he’s too much of a gentleman to tell them when they’re invading his space and making him uncomfortable. It’s sad, and I can’t do anything about it.”

“Why?”

“It’s not my place, he should be able to speak up when he’s uncomfortable. By not saying anything he’s saying that he’s okay with it. Plus, lately I’ve been advised that I should just leave things be, even if it’s hurting me, I shouldn’t speak up, by someone I whose opinion, well, I take into consideration.” She huffed like it physically pained her to say that.

“Who said that? You should speak up if you’re being hurt somehow Marinette, that’s just common knowledge. So, who in the world gave you that bad advice?”

“Adrien, of all people.” She exhaled and Chat Noir looked genuinely shocked. “of course, he doesn’t know that lies can hurt people I guess and I didn’t tell him about Lila’s threats to me. It hurts that everyone judged me for speaking my mind and having feelings when she came back and moved my seat without asking. It’s obvious to me that she lies left and right, Adrien knows it too, but in the end my opinion or feelings didn’t matter to him, letting it go was.”

Chat’s ears laid low as he muttered. “I didn’t know you were going through that.”

“It’s not your fault, I haven’t really told anyone else.” She sighed.


	4. Talk on the Balcony Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is frustrated, and Chat Noir gets too much information and confused to boot...

“Princess, you should have told someone, like one of your friends if you’re being threatened. Why didn’t you tell this Adrien guy about it?” Chat practically demanded, “I’m sure that would have changed his opinion on the matter and he would have been willing to help.”

Marinette waved it off as she stared out across the city, with a blank look on her face, she wasn’t about to bring up the fact that she was almost akumatized over the whole Lila situation. The very thought bothered her so much, that she was so weak and well, human, she didn’t want to reveal it. “Look, it’s water under the bridge Chat Noir. It doesn’t really matter what happens to little Marinette after all.”

He was surprised at her comment and his tail twitched in irritation.

It took him a couple moments to jokingly reply, “bitter much?” Chat Noir chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood. She gave him a look and he apologized, “sorry.”

She was thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe I am?” She finally admitted, “it’s a survival tactic, I think. I mean, the guy I like is…” she sighed, “he’s like that too. He had this attitude that it’s easier to just let things be.”

_Why can’t Adrien stand for something?_ She wondered. _Why am I letting his stance change who I am?_

Chat was surprised when a fire flashed in her eyes, “but you know what though? That’s how things rot and I can’t change him and I wouldn’t want to, but I’m beginning to think that I don’t really know him or even if I want to.” She said angrily. “If all he wants to do is to let things be, maybe he’s not the right one for me? Things can’t get better without change or opposition, it can only keep going downhill if that’s the direction that things are going.”

“Are things really going downhill for you though Marinette?” He was crazy enough to blurt out, shocked at his own words. He glanced around looking for an evil little butterfly, ignoring the look she shot him. “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “please try to calm down. You don’t want to attract any unwanted attention.”

“You know, things really haven’t been that great Chat Noir. I could have been akumatized over the whole Lila situation honestly.” She gave him a knowing look before turning away since she didn’t want to admit how true that was, but then she remembered that she didn’t want to lie to him. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate, “I almost was. The akuma that turned Lila in Chameleon came after me first.”

He inhaled sharply, but before he could say anything she ranted, “but you know what? Now that I’ve thought about it, I’m fairly certain that I should move on from Mr. Oblivious. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to tell you what I told you.” She took a calming breath as she turned towards him and apologized again as she hugged herself, “I’m sorry that I spoke out of turn, I know you can’t have a relationship with a civilian and I wasn’t thinking about that, just protect the secret identity and all. I guess I’m just a bundle of confused teenager right now, but thank you for helping me think through some of this.” She waved a hand out slightly.

He smiled at her, hesitantly, probably because her mood kept shifting and even he knew he’d better be careful here. “It’s okay Marinette, you’re already forgiven. You’re not the only teenager around here.” He chuckled. “For instance, I’m terrible about picking up social cues as a civilian, by the time I’ve figured out how I want to react or how I should, half of the time the moment has already past. It usually happens when something big is going on. So, you’re not the only awkward teen out there.” He waved his clawed hand out towards the city. “Plus, I’m sure that we’re not the only ones like that.”

“Well, thank you, I think,” she sighed as she added, “do you want to know the worst part?”

“Hmm?” He coaxed, a little overwhelmed by all this information about Marinette’s private life.

“It’s made even worse because when my crush just hears Ladybug’s name, his whole being lights up.” She practically groaned.

“You’re jealous of Ladybug?” He assumed with a raised eyebrow, it definitely matched up with what he overheard earlier when her parents asked if she would be okay. “I thought you were friends.”

Marinette contemplated that, “maybe, well not really, I can’t explain. Although I have to point out that you can be jealous of a friend. It just goes to show that everyone can love the heroine, even if they don’t KNOW her. I know her Chat Noir and she is definitely not perfect, she’s a regular teenager just like me.”

Chat Noir was about to interrupt but she held out her hand, “no, let me finish. He acts like the sun rises and sets in her presence and I know that they’ve only been around each other a couple of times during akuma attacks. She’s saved him before, but that’s it.” Marinette sighed, “I’m not heroic or pretty enough for him and I know that, it’s just hard to let go.”

“So, you are trying to let him go then. Why?” He looked confused as if he didn’t know what to say.

_Of course, Chat Noir would be confused, he hasn’t given up on Ladybug yet. Perhaps it’s not something he’s really tried to do, to give up the heroine. Maybe he can’t._

Marinette didn’t know how to respond to his question and was silent for a minute. _Maybe it’s because Adrien doesn’t like the real me? At least not like that. You can’t even see past Ladybug and see the real me in her shadow. If anyone could see me, it should be you, but I’m just a friend, again._

She wiped her eyes _, there must be something in the air that’s irritating my eyes, because I can’t really be this sad over Chat Noir not liking me. Can I?_

She finally decided what to say, “I guess I’m trying to give him up because I’m not happy Chat. Loving from afar only hurts, if Ladybug was here herself she’d tell you exactly the same thing because she cares about you. Believe it or not, she wants you to be happy.”

Chat Noir inhaled like she had confessed one of Ladybug’s greatest secrets. “She… she, Ladybug cares about me?”

“Of course, she does you stupid cat!” Marinette gave his arm as slight nudge, “I just told you why she tries to gently turn you down every single time you confess to her, it’s because you have responsibilities and she needs love as a civilian, not as a heroine.”

He looked sad and contemplative, “but how can I woo her as a civilian, if I don’t know her identity?”

She looked at him from the side and gave him a deadpanned look. “Really? Ugh. Never mind Chat Noir. I’m tired of this topic. All I can say is that Ladybug has a debilitating crush on a guy just like me and he hardly ever acknowledges her. They’re ‘just friends’ and it really get’s my goat to hear the ‘just friends’ argument because sometimes being ‘just friends’ sucks.”

He looked at her with a blank look on his face and blinked, as if he didn’t know how to respond again. He finally said, “well, I can understand that. Even my Lady says that about me to the press, and it hurts every time.”

“I’m sorry.” Marinette whispered back, “I know Ladybug doesn’t mean to hurt you when she says that, she just feels like…” Marinette thought for a moment, “she doesn’t want you to get your hopes up and I think she thinks your personal lives should stay out of the spotlight.” He snickered as she rolled her eyes, “she wants to be noticed for her civilian self, not the hero almost anyone could be with the right pair of earrings.”

“Hey, not everyone can be My Lady, she’s special.” He defended.

“Uh, huh. Special enough for you to know her if you saw her without the mask?” Marinette asked defensively.

Chat looked confused but then nodded, “well yeah, I think I would recognize her.”

Marinette leaned over until she was centimeters away from his face as she said lowly and seriously, “well, I hate to disappoint you Chat Noir, but you didn’t. She’s been right in front of you and you’ve even held her in your arms as you’ve ‘saved’ her from an akuma before and you still didn’t recognize her.”

Chat Noir looked confused, saddened and shocked at that information as he pouted.

Marinette then leaned back and sighed. “Not that it matters. Like I’ve said, she’s just a normal girl and it’s the normal girl that’s looking for love, not the heroine. As Ladybug she’s sworn to her duty to protect Paris and part of that is to protect her secret identity. She’d never date as a superhero. So, it’s not you or your fault that she’s not interested, it’s just that she can’t be. She’s also blinded by her crush to top it off. She’d feel too guilty to date even if her crush was offering to date her as Ladybug, as if he’s had the chance to ask, but that’d just make things worse.”

“Worse?” He echoed.

“Yeah, because it would just prove that the heroine is more loveable than the real girl.” She pointed out.

“Hey, I know the real girl behind the mask.” Chat defended.

“What’s her dream career then? Her favorite color?”

“Something involving fashion and pink.”

“Hmm.., not bad. What about her siblings?” _I could always claim to have some, right? But I don’t want to lie to him anymore._

“She hasn’t mentioned any.”

“I’ll accept that.” Marinette blinked. “What’s she like in her normal life?”

Chat Noir blinked, “uh, probably kind of like you.” He admitted, “you both have a fire within you, you stand up for what you believe in and you both can be a bit clumsy sometimes.”

Marinette looked surprised, thinking she’d said too much and maybe he did know her better than she thought until he added, “that’s probably why you’re such good friends.”

_Oh, Kitty, you are SO blind._

Marinette groaned as she thought _, why me?_


	5. Bye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally says goodbye to her curious Kitty.

Chat Noir chuckled at Marinette’s groan.

He still didn’t realize that Marinette was Ladybug and had given quiet a few clues that could basically scream, ‘HERE I AM!’ Depending on how you looked at them of course.

Unfortunately, it all fell on deaf & oblivious ears, both pairs of his ears apparently.

“You finding something funny there Kitty?” Marinette looked at him with a deadpanned look with a raised eyebrow, using her Ladybug tone.  She was fairly sure that he still wouldn’t get it, but there was a part of her deep inside that said, _I’m right here! I want you to see me. I want to be able to have one person in this world that I could tell anything to. I’ve practically told you already. Why can’t you SEE me?_

Chat Noir settled and gave her a surprised glance, “wow. You can even sound like her Marinette!”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah, shocking.” She said sarcastically as he looked at her quizzically. “You know, I’m tired Chat, I think I need to go and take a nap after I’ve cried my eyes out for a bit.”

He blinked, “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you Marinette.” Then he carefully placed one hand on her shoulder in a platonic yet comforting way. “I never meant to do that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Marinette answered as she wiped her eyes again, “sometimes a girl just needs a good cry, especially when she’s trying to change things up a bit.”

She took a deep settling breath, “you know, actually I think I may actually call Luka first. He’s been a really good friend and I think he’s actually interested in me, even if I took him on that sham of a double date to the ice rink.”

“You’re dating Luka? The musician?”

“I guess? Kind of?” She answered hesitantly as she remembered that Chat Noir had kind of met him when they fought Captain Hardrock, “I just think that it’s time for me to accept his advances or at least to try and see if there could be anything between us. He’s invited me out three times now despite that…” She waved her hand, “that whole ice rink thing.”

“You keep mentioning that. Did something happen?”

“Well, if you don’t count the fact that I fell down, Luka noticed that I was distracted and told me to go after my crush and then,” she sighed, “I chickened out, I couldn’t even tell my crush that I wanted to get to know him better even though he offered a chance to hang out with him one on one, that’s what happened. I’m a mess when it comes to the guy I like. I guess that just proves it, it wasn’t meant to be.” She nodded as she psyched herself up, “you know, I’m going to call Luka. He’s a sweetheart and so observant, I don’t see why he couldn’t make me happy.” _Besides the fact that he’s not Adrien, but Adrien doesn’t want ME, so here we are._

“Can someone make you happy though Princess?” Chat Noir asked hesitantly, “I thought that was more of a choice you make yourself.”

Marinette shrugged. “It is in a way, it’s just, sometimes it’s easier to be happy with certain people, like they brighten up your world. My crush definitely used to do that for me, but lately?” She swallowed, “not so much. Luka on the other hand, keeps trying to brighten my world, like he wants to be there. I need that.”

Chat Noir nodded, “if anyone deserves that, you do Princess.”

She nodded, “thanks, I guess.” She bit her lip, “I’d wish you good luck with Ladybug, but I’ve already told you everything there.” She giggled to herself, “I’m sure her kwami is going to get after me for saying too much at the very least.”

Chat Noir smiled for her, “you have nothing to worry about Marinette. You didn’t tell me who she was after all.”

Marinette shook her head and then looked at him knowingly, “no, but I gave you more than enough clues. For your own sake, just, don’t think too much about it. Okay?”

He nodded, “I don’t know what you’re talking about but, I guess I can try.” He shrugged halfheartedly.

She turned and started down her skylight to get back into her room, “anyhow, I’ll see you later I guess.” She turned to wave goodbye to him.

He waved back, but decided to be bold before she disappeared, “Marinette? If you don’t mind me asking, uh, who was your crush.”

With her little head still sticking out of the entrance, she considered whether or not to tell him as she whispered to herself, knowing the Chat Noir would probably be able to hear her as she muttered, “not that it matters, he’s just going to remain a friend after all since that’s all he sees me as or wants from me.”

Marinette then nodded and decided to tell him as she announced, “well, not that it matters anymore, but it was Adrien.” She shrugged, “oh well, time to move on.” She turned around and waved over her shoulder, “bye Kitty. Have a great afternoon!” Then she closed her skylight behind her.

…

Adrien, aka Chat Noir, almost fell off of her roof.


	6. Kid, Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is done and he's going to have a talk with his boy, whether he likes it or not.

Chat Noir found himself sailing through his bedroom window and de-transformed, finally landing on his bed with his belly fuller than he ever remembered.

Plagg appeared to be in one of his ‘better’ moods as he groused, “well, now look what you did kid, you just broke that girl’s heart.”

Adrien sat up and looked at his kwami with a slight scowl, “I didn’t mean to, I had no idea that she liked me Plagg, besides, by now she’s probably called Luka and they’re going out now. She… she can be happy now.” He found himself sadly finishing, Marientte was a wonderful girl after all, he couldn’t believe his missed… that.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Plagg pressed.

“Fault? Plagg, she’s my friend, I want to see her happy.” Plagg groaned and flipped over in the air, clearly displeased.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “geez, the way you’re acting you’d think that I just brushed off Ladybug.” Adrien chuckled as he rose to go sit by his computer, “like I’d ever do that.”

Plagg loudly groaned in frustration before saying irritably. “You are so stupid and oblivious kid. It’s embarrassing.”

“Plagg, just leave it.” Adrien brushed it off, “I want to check the ladyblog and see if there are any new updates.”

Plagg scowled, “No. If I can’t be happy, I’m going to help you see what you missed kid, then you can join me in my misery. This whole thing has just gotten too painful, even for me.”

“What are you saying Plagg?” Adrien asked irritably.

“I’m not going to leave you alone until you review with me the clues that ‘Marinette’ gave you.” Plagg tried to imitate air quotes as he said her name.

“No Plagg, I’m not going to betray My Lady, she doesn’t want me to know her identity and I’m not going to go back on that until she tells me herself.”

“Aghhh! Alright, then I’m going to be really annoying until you do go over your little ‘rendezvous’ with me.” Plagg warned, “and I can do annoying very well, if you ask me.”

Adrien shook his head, ignoring the little god’s warning.

That’s why Plagg started singing… all morning long.

…

Three hours later…Adrien was annoyed to find out that kwami didn’t get hoarse… ever.

“Five hundred and twenty one bottles of rootbeer on the wall… Five hundred and twenty one bottles of rootbeer… Take one down, pass it around… Five hundred and twenty bottles of rootbeer on the wall!” (author’s note: Hey, it’s a kids show still, right? lol)

“Aghh! Alright! Alright Plagg!” Adrien finally gave in. “I’ll talk with you about it, IF you stop singing!”

“That’s all that I ask.” Plagg grinned as he sat down in front of Adrien on his computer desk.

Adrien sighed, “what do you want to do exactly?”

“Review. What did you learn from ‘Marinette’ today?” Plagg asked as he made the air quotes again as he said Marinette’s name.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I don’t see the point, but if it gets you to be quiet.”  Adrien shrugged, “fine.”

He counted on his fingers as he listed what he thought were the most important things to notice. “Marinette knows Ladybug, like knows who she is but didn’t admit it until she said she was there when Ladybug opened the box and met her kwami. Marinette said she’d do whatever she could to protect My Lady’s identity, otherwise she’d be honest with me. That’s probably why she finally admitted to having had a crush on me, Adrien me.”

“Yeah, go on.” Plagg rolled his eyes a little before waving Adrien to continue. “Even I knew that.” He said grumpily.

Adrien looked shocked. “Then why didn’t you tell me about her crush before all of this Plagg?”

“I thought you’d figure it out on your own! Besides, it was funny watching her try to talk to you.” Plagg chuckled briefly before focusing, “now here we are. CONTINUE.” Plagg glared.

“Ugh, fine. Both Marinette and Ladybug have unrequited crushes. Marinette is frustrated that most boys…”

Plagg growled, “she practically yelled ALL boys, meaning all the top ones she’s interested in.”

“O-okay, fine. All the boys she likes, likes Ladybug over her.” Adrien looked puzzled. “That can’t be true can it? I mean, Marinette is a wonderful girl in her own right, any guy would be lucky to be her boyfriend.”

“Well you don’t seem to think so. Both of you.”

“Well, my heart belongs to Ladybug.” Adrien said sappily.

“Ugh! Weren’t you listening! What did the pigtailed girl say about your pigtailed partner?”

Adrien sighed, “she said that Ladybug wanted to have a relationship, but couldn’t as Ladybug, she sees being a superhero and protecting her identity as more important than her own feelings.”

“Sooooo, that means?”

“I don’t know Plagg, maybe that civilian Ladybug is looking for love as a civilian?”

“Bingo. What else?”

Adrien chuckled, “Marinette thought that Ladybug’s kwami was going to be mad at her for saying too much.”

“Uh huh. Strange that she didn’t say Ladybug was going to be mad at her.”

“Hmm,” Adrien ignored that, “well she also said that she’s trying to move on, she’s thinking about going out with Luka again.”

Plagg glared and practically growled, “and how does that make you feel?”

Adrien thought for a moment, “I… I don’t know. A little sad I guess, hollow maybe? I’m happy though that she’s trying to find happiness somewhere… right?” Adrien felt confused to say the least.

“Ugh! Only you would be confused about your own feelings.”

Adrien shrugged, totally not knowing what to say to that.

“Pigtails told you something else that’s important kid. Have you met Ladybug out of costume?”

Adrien looked distressed, “well, Marinette claims that I have. She said that Chat Noir has held her and saved her from akumas before as a civilian and that I didn’t even recognize her.”

“How many pigtailed girls have you rescued kid?”

Adrien looked at Plagg quizzically, “umm, besides Marinette? A few maybe? I haven’t really paid attention.”

“Ugh!!! Alright! No more pulled punches here kid.” Plagg took a deep breath. “Did you see or hear her?”

“Huh?”

“Last night. Did you hear or see Ladybug on Marinette’s roof when you were talking to Pigtails?”

Adrien thought, “well, no. I was too busy holding the baby and being distracted by Marinette’s confession, then her father showed up and…”

Plagg cleared his throat. “Alright. Backtrack a little. Why did Marinette lie? What were you saying or thinking just when you appeared on her roof?”

Adrien thought for a minute and just tossed it out there. “Well, Marinette did say she’d do practically anything to protect My Lady’s identity, which I fully endorse, but I was thinking, um, oh this is crazy Plagg, that maybe Ladybug would be there? I didn’t see her leave Marinette’s at all, so I should have seen her or heard her. If she was there, I should have been able to hear her as Chat Noir. You know that if there aren’t a lot of people around, I can hear people breathing from several meters away. It was just me, the baby, Marinette and her father on that roof or in her room. Right?”

_I must have been too distracted to hear her_. Adrien told himself as he blinked. _She… she couldn’t be._

“Kid, I know what you were thinking.” Plagg exhaled sadly, “you’ve just got to admit it to yourself.”

Adrien gulped, “I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, that, uh…” Adrien looked blankly over Plagg’s head and added everything up and blinked as the realization of his partner’s most likely identity hit him like a bus. Actually, it kind of was undeniable and now that he allowed himself to think about it, it hurt because it was like she had been trying to tell him, and he just didn’t get it, at least he didn’t get it… until now.

Adrien swallowed, or tried to as his throat was so dry, he couldn’t or didn’t want to believe it much less voice the possibility that she was … was…

Adrien finally managed to whisper, “Marinette never said that she wasn’t Ladybug, did she Plagg? She even said that Ladybug tends to listen when she’s talking.” Adrien finally looked at Plagg in despair. “How could she not? Especially since… since…” He gulped, “she’s Ladybug. Isn’t she?”

Plagg blinked and waited for it.

Adrien held his hand over his chest as his heart began to ache, “and I totally blew her off, the part of her that was the most important in her eyes, and to her heart.”

Plagg nodded and blinked in confirmation. “Nice to see that you’ve caught up kid.”

Adrien moped, “Plagg, it hurts.”

Plagg flew up and patted Adrien on his shoulder. “I know kid, I know.”


	7. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien now knows that Marinette is Ladybug and that she likes Adrien, which leaves him a little overwhelmed.

“Should, should I call her Plagg?” Adrien finally asked about ten minutes later. “I love her right? … well, at least I thought that I did.”

“What, you don’t love her now just because she’s Pigtails?” Plagg was shocked.

“What? No Plagg, I still love her!” Adrien shook his head in frustration. “I just couldn’t see her, so how can I claim to love her when I haven’t even been able to see her right in front of me! She was this close to my face Plagg! This close!” He held out his finger and his thumb a few centimeters apart, “that’s practically kissing range!”

Plagg was not impressed. “Uh, huh. So, you’re saying that in that moment where Pigtails was that close to your face, you weren’t thinking about kissing Pigtails?”

“I kind of did,” Adrien shyly admitted, “I just… didn’t. She’s Marinette, my friend… but now?”

“Now what? She’s the same person isn’t she?” Plagg looked at him quizzically. “Pigtails is the same as the Bug in the mask, you just didn’t know that until now thanks to some miraculous magic.” Plagg huffed, “you’ve broken the glamor now. So, what’s the big deal?”

“Marinette is My Lady! That’s what the big deal is! If I love her, I should have seen her!”

“Uh, huh.”  Plagg rolled his eyes. “I’m too tired to deal with this kid, if you want to keep me up, get me some Camembert.” Plagg pretended to be faint and held out a paw like his was dying or something even though it was lunchtime.

“Fine, here.” Adrien pulled out a slice and tossed it at Plagg who suddenly flew up and caught it, giving it a hug and then swallowing it whole.

“Did you see what I did there kid?” Plagg proudly proclaimed.

Adrien sighed, lost in his own problems but he managed to answer, “no Plagg, what did you do?”

“I recognized what I wanted, I did the work for it and I got it.” Plagg smirked.

“Come on Plagg, you hardly did a thing and it… it can’t be that easy!”

“Ugh. You heard the girl right? She likes Adrien. So ask her out!”

“Maybe it’s another Adrien.” Adrien pouted, “I think I would have noticed if Marinette liked me.”

Plagg groaned, “what is the matter?! Why are you acting this way?”

Adrien faced his kwami, his face showing the agony on his face. “Because if Marinette does like me…”

“Like she says she does.” Plagg growled.

“Then I’m a massive jerk!” Adrien almost screamed, overwhelmed at this conclusion. “I’m a stupid, idiotic and blind jerk.” He added with a whisper.

“I’m not arguing.” Plagg merely answered after a few moments. “Just out of curiosity, why do you think you’re all of those things?”

Adrien finally admitted. “I’ve been ignoring her feelings, I’ve been calling her my friend to her face and ‘just a friend’ to countless others and ugh! I even asked her for love advice with Kagami! Can you believe I asked out Kagami as I tried to get over Ladybug and then I went to literally the girl that loved me enough to escort me on that disaster of a date AND she just so happened to be the girl that I was trying to get over or would have killed to have gone on that date with!?!”

“Sooo what you’re saying is that you messed up. Get OVER it kid. It’s how you learn. What matters is what you do about it.”

Adrien flopped down on his bed. “She’ll never forgive me, and ugh! She’s going to ask Luka out!” Adrien sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Being bad with emotions, Plagg scowled, “I am so tired of this! The girl likes you kid, accept it and just go after her before you lose her.”

Adrien swallowed, “not as Chat Noir. She doesn’t like Chat Noir.”

“Ugh, she likes Chat Noir enough to talk to him, to be nice to him, to you! To have breakfast with her parents with you and to be honest with you. Why I’d almost say that she was friends with Chat Noir!”

“But…but she doesn’t like me, Chat me, like that.” Adrien muttered. “She’s pushed me away so many times.” He whimpered.

“Pigtails may not be over the hills in love with Chat Noir as much as you’d like, but just like you, she’s had blinders on this whole time and the only difference is that the girl knows it! She’s tired Adrien! Tired of waiting for YOU to notice her. Get over the whole identity thing, because you are both and she is both. Grow up and do something. You’ve got to act kid before you lose her!”

Adrien looked shaken, “how can I lose her if I’ve never had her Plagg?”

“Ugh!” Plagg groaned just before there was a knock at the door.

“Adrien? It’s time to come down for lunch.” Nathalie called from the other side of the door.

“Coming Nathalie.” Adrien called back and then he looked sadly at Plagg, he never liked arguing with his kwami. “You coming?”

“I just had my meal thank you!” Plagg replied broodily, “besides, you interrupted my morning nap, I’d rather stay here.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and then said morosely, “whatever Plagg, I’ll bring you some more cheese when I get back.”

“Thanks Kid.” Plagg managed to mutter.

“Adrien?” Nathalie called from the other side of the door.

“Coming!”

Adrien started walking towards the door, glancing at his kwami before he left, “you behave yourself now!”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “why, little old me? Pftt! I’m the image of perfection.”

“Perfect destruction you mean.” Adrien muttered as he tried to plaster on his model face, “see you soon.” He opened his door and left.

Plagg cackled to himself as he flew over to Adrien’s phone which the stressed-out boy had left on his desk. “Now, let’s see what I can do with this thing…”


	8. Give A Kwami A Phone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg had taken Adrien's phone while Adrien unhappily ate lunch, thinking that he had lost all opportunity with his Ladybug, with his Marinette.
> 
> Plagg has a plan...

Adrien came back into his room with a groan, he flopped on his bed and exhaled, completely annoyed.

“What’s eating you Kid?” Plagg had flown in front of him and was hovering again, “did you remember to bring me anything?” He grinned to himself mischievously, content in the knowledge that he’s done something completely brilliant, if Adrien didn’t mess it up that is.

Adrien tossed a lump of cheese in Plagg’s general direction, the kwami caught it easily and ate it in one gulp.

“If you must know Plagg, I don’t know what to do. I’ve always liked Marinette, she’s… well, Marinette! What is there not to like? Then again, I’ve always told myself that I was in love with Ladybug. I want to get to know her better Plagg, but I don’t know if I should do it as Adrien, Chat or even if I should try to court Marinette when she’s not interested in Chat or if I’ve lost my chance to Luka of all people.” Adrien ranted and then he whined, “she could be gone already Plagg!”

“Are you done yet?” Plagg asked far too nicely.

Adrien groaned, “no, I also have to go to a photoshoot in an hour. I’m under orders to take a nap because I looked tired and how can I sleep when I don’t know what to do about Marinette?”

Plagg rolled his eyes, “well you’re in luck. I solved your problem.” He darted over to Adrien’s phone and brought it to Adrien, dropping it beside him on the bed.

Adrien sat up and gave his kwami a scowl. “What did you do?”

“Well first of all I ordered a few luxury cheese items..” Plagg shrugged, “but you owe me kid, so call us even.”

Adrien opened up his web history. “Plagg! Four hundred euros on cheese! How can I explain that?!”

“Oh, that was on the second website, I was a little less conservative at the previous one.” Plagg chuckled.

Adrien searched through the history even more and found that Plagg had ordered three items from an online gift shop. First was the largest assortment of cheese he’d ever seen, shipped to his house, but then there were two other shipments sent to… Marinette’s.

“PLAGG! You sent Marinette flowers and cookies! She lives in a bakery for crying out loud! She has all the cookies she could want!”

“Not those, there are triple chocolate cookies with a chocolate sugar glaze in a lovely basket assortment and of course I thought of you and sent flowers to your girl. You’re welcome.” Plagg nodded like he’d just done the most wonderful thing ever and Adrien should be groveling at his feet for his genius.

“PLAGG! I haven’t even confessed to her!”

“Keep looking at me like that and you’re going to need another layer of makeup at that photoshoot Kid.” Plagg warned with a chuckle.

Adrien blinked, understanding that Plagg was still too proud of himself and that something was up. “WHAT did you DO?” Adrien whisper yelled at his kwami in desperation.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Just take a look.” He took off and went to take that nap he’d been missing in his trash can turned kwami bed as he called out, “you can thank me later. Oh, and don’t even think about canceling any of those orders, they’re all rush and will arrive tomorrow night.”

“That means I have to confess tomorrow or Marinette will think I’m crazy!”

“You’re Chat Noir kid, she already knows you’re a little crazy!”

“Ugh! But Plagg, she doesn’t know I’m Chat yet.”

“Oh, forgot that. Oh well.” His kwami had floated up to be seen shrugging like it was no big deal before he settled back into his trash can.

Adrien was then able to shakily open his phone and finally see the two separate text histories hidden in the background.

Apparently Plagg had texted Alya first and asked her to keep a secret. Alya agreed and then he had asked if Marinette was seeing anyone and would possibly consider getting to know him better.

Adrien had no idea that Plagg could be so eloquent or sound just like him, through text of all things.

Alya of course went nuts on her end, assuring Adrien that Marinette was as free as a bird, she would totally agree to go out with Adrien and if there was ANYTHING that she could do to help him to ask her out to just ask.

Oh, and he owed her a double date with her and Nino, with him footing the bill, like Adrien cared, because Alya had convinced Marinette to wait a few days to contact some other guy already.

“Alya, I’m taking everyone to a five-star restaurant and a musical!” He yelled at his phone like Alya could hear him.

“Ugh! Ask the girl where she wants to go, five star is a bit too – blech!” Plagg’s voice echoed from the trash can.

Adrien nodded happily making a mental note to ask Alya what would be appropriate, would three-star and a night at the symphony be too much? _Eh, it might be better to see what Alya meant because the sky is the limit! My Marinette is available thanks to her!_

Plagg, the brilliant little strategist Adrien unfortunately had to admit, had actually backpedaled at first in his messages as Alya got too excited but then asked Alya not to say anything, just to give him the chance to get to know Marinette better. Then Plagg had actually proposed that Adrien ask Marinette, Alya and Nino out to lunch as a decoy but if they could please ditch them or something so he could spend some alone time with Marinette.

Adrien remembered that had actually happened twice before, where Alya and Nino ditched them. But both times Marinette had trouble talking with him and then there was an akuma attack and they both had to leave, which totally made sense now that he thought of it.

Of course, it didn’t help that Alya had replied ‘sure, fifth times a charm, right?’ before agreeing to his kwami’s crazy plan, only to remind him that he owed them all a nice night out on the town.

Adrien felt sick that he had only noticed that they had tried to set them up somewhat two times when it had actually been five times.

Still, Adrien couldn’t believe it. His kwami was a smooth operator and had actually wrangled him a date!

Then Adrien opened the second text history… and it was the most frightening one yet… because it was with Marinette.

“PLAGG! What did you DO!?”


	9. Plagg's plan is fully revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg took Adrien's phone and pretended to be him as he talked to Alya and Marinette.
> 
> He also ordered him some cheese and some flowers and cookies for Marinette.
> 
> Adrien talks to Nino for reassurance and advice.

“PLAGG! What did you DO!?” Adrien yelled when he saw the text history with Marinette.

Plagg only cackled from his trash can in response.

Adrien read through the conversation with Marinette twice. Apparently, he’d asked her if she’d like to go out to lunch with him, Alya and Nino during their extended lunch tomorrow, his treat. Not that that would be a problem, but surely, she must hate him right? Wasn’t she going to go out with Luka? Or maybe Plagg had caught her in time?

No wait, Alya had talked Marinette out of going out with Luka!

Thank goodness for ALYA!

Adrien couldn’t believe it and he read the whole thing again. Marinette said yes to hanging out together and it sounded like she was looking forward to their ‘date.’ Plagg had actually used the word date! Not even friend date! But DATE!

And Marinette, the love of his life, had said YES.

In shock, Adrien informed his kwami, “Plagg, I don’t know if I want to feed you Cheddar for a month or kiss you.”

Plagg peeked out from his trashcan. “Either way, Ewww. I take deposits of Camembert only kid and besides,” he rolled the word, “you’ve already got me something, so you’re welcome and now you can let me get some sleep!”

“You can sleep during the photoshoot.” Adrien reminded him.

Plagg merely groaned and hid again.

Surprised and elated by this turn of events, Adrien called Nino and asked him if he’d help his bro out.

He told Nino a version of the truth where his work friend, Plagg, had heard Adrien describe Marinette and was convinced that she liked him and Adrien admitted that he kind of liked her but wanted to get to know her but didn’t know what to do about it. So, Plagg, the crazy friend that he was stole his phone, checked with Marinette’s best friend to see if she was still available and then asked Marinette out for him!

Nino thought the whole thing was hilarious really and assured Adrien that he didn’t have to wear anything special or bring Marinette anything just yet, especially if he wanted to make it look like they were just two friends that were hanging out and getting to know each other.

“Plagg already ordered her flowers and cookies with my credit card.” Adrien admitted.

Nino about died laughing. “So, you have like less than a day to confess man?”

“That’s about the gist of it.” Adrien sighed, “I’m not coming on too strong, am I?”

Nino laughed, “Dude, I don’t know if you can with Marinette, she seems the type that likes to be romanced, just try to be a bit subtle about it Dude, she’s kind of high strung!”

Adrien grinned, “I know she can be, she’s adorable that way.”

Nino snorted, “Dude, you’re killing me here!”

“What can I do to get her to accept me though?” Adrien asked, “how can I make her more comfortable around me?”

After another laugh, Nino answered, “you’ve just got to be chill around her man.” Nino advised.

“How can I though Nino? She’s, well, Marinette! I like her and I really want to get to know her better.” He heard laughing on the other end, “Stop laughing Nino, I could really use some advice here, I want to get to know her a little better before I ask her out officially or anything, I don’t even know if we’ll click.” That only led to more laughing.

“Dude, you should just make a laugh track at this rate, my love life…” Adrien told his best friend.

“or lack thereof,” Nino interrupted.

“… is not a laughing matter!” Adrien finally finished.

Nino coughed, “yeah you’re right, I’m almost crying I’ve been laughing so much Dude!”

“Hardy har har!”

“Why in the world would you think that our lovely Marinette would turn you, Mr. Cover of Teen Weekly ten times over…”

“Twelve times.” Adrien corrected.

Nino snorted, “Dude, you don’t have to worry! Why are you so nervous?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t have a lot of confidence that she’ll say yes?” Adrien replied hesitantly.

Adrien hated making excuses, but he did want to get to know Marinette better, he knew he got along with Ladybug as Chat Noir for the most part, besides the being turned down a lot, which stung still, just a little bit, but now he knew why. Marinette liked Adrien and couldn’t see Chat. Like he couldn’t see Marinette, until now. Now he had to let her see the Chat in Adrien and find out if she could love them both.

Adrien knew his relationship with Marinette as Adrien wasn’t always easy, she got flustered a lot, and while it was endearing, he wished she didn’t run away or freeze so much, it wasn’t like he’d bite her or anything. She was more like herself around Chat Noir and he wanted her to be comfortable around him.

Nino listened to him patiently while he explained all of that (except the Chat Noir thing) and then Nino told Adrien to be himself, bad puns and all since that was a part of him. The most annoying part of him according to Nino, but if he was going to get close to a girl and if he was going to have any hope of keeping her around, she’d have to accept that according to Nino. Marinette would notice if he did anything out of character too, whatever that meant.

“One thing Nino before I hang up, please tell me, why do I make Marinette uncomfortable? She sometimes has a hard time talking to me.” Adrien noted, although he suspected but he wanted confirmation.

Nino laughed again, “naw, that’s just cause she likes you Dude! Just be patient with her like you always are, she’ll calm down soon enough and you’ll be golden.”

Adrien smiled, maybe this dating thing wouldn’t be so bad. “Thanks Nino, I gotta go, I’ve got a photoshoot soon.”

“No problem Dude, and good luck!”

“Thanks! Bye!”

“See ya!”

That was how Adrien was finally able to take a short seven-minute nap with a grin on his face.


	10. The 'group' Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette meet up for their casual 'group' lunch date that isn't a group date.

Adrien picked a nice café near the school for ‘their group’ to eat lunch. He got a short pep talk from Nino, a text of ‘good luck!’ from Alya and a word from his grouchy kwami who claimed that he already did all of the hard work and now it was up to Adrien to not mess it up.

“Gee, thanks Plagg.”

“Hey, it’s not like in the movies, I can’t be your Cyrano de Bergerac all the time, you’ve got to romance the girl yourself!” The kwami groused. “just pretend she’s cheese and the words will come to you that will help you win her heart.”

“I’m not going to pretend that Marinette is food Plagg.” Adrien deadpanned with a whisper to his shirt as he walked to the café to meet her. “I don’t want to eat her.”

Plagg snorted. “But you do want your lips all over hers.”

“Plagg! Don’t be uh, like that…” Adrien blushed a little but then his face drained completely as he lost his voice as he saw the vision that is Marinette, sitting at the café already at an outdoor table. While he knew that she’d gone home to drop something off, and that Alya had gone with her, as did several of the girls in the class now that he thought of it, he didn’t know that she was getting a quick makeover in the process. Marinette was wearing a red sundress with black accents, with just the right touches of makeup and her hair was down again, but with the edges curled just so. He had never imagined that anyone could dress so casually and yet be so jaw droppingly gorgeous!

Order the tombstone, because Adrien Agreste, aka Chat Noir, was dead. Do not pass go, do not collect $500, do not even breathe! Because the baker’s daughter had just stolen his heart… again.

…

Marinette couldn’t believe her luck, Alya had called just after Chat had left yesterday and now, now she was here. Waiting at a café for a simple lunch date with Adrien!

Alya and the girls had come over and given her the quickest makeover ever. Juleka had done her makeup, Rose and Alya had done her hair, Mylene double checked her outfit and the kitty heels on her shoes (she didn’t want them to break and wind up falling into Adrien’s arms, no wait scratch that, that would be fine…). Alix reminded her how to breath and how not to psych herself out.

Everyone had given her a pep-talk about her date. Even Kagami had caught wind of it before she had left the school and wished Marinette good luck, telling her to focus on her goal and strike while she had the opportunity. Well, that was good luck in Kagami speak, right?

Thanks to Alix’s reminders and all her friends help, Marinette felt ready. She looked good and she knew it, now all she needed was a certain guy to show up and she could pass on Nino’s and Alya’s apologies about not making it because she was finally getting a date with Adrien!

She looked around, turned slowly so as to not mess up her hair and she saw him and lost all ability to think or speak herself.

Because, while she had seen him earlier in class, Adrien must have changed in the locker room, just for her, because Adrien wasn’t wearing his usual outfit. Instead of the striped t-shirt and white over shirt, he wore a long sleeve black button up dress shirt with a loose golden tie as an accessory with black jeans and black dress shoes.

Finally, he was wearing his most gorgeous accessory, a real smile, aimed at and for her.

The irony that he wore something that would make anyone think he was trying to channel Chat Noir was lost to her.

…

Adrien had managed to start walking again after his heart stopped the first time, somehow, but when she turned like that, as if she was in the middle of her own personal photo shoot just for him, his heart rate tripled and he had to remember how to breathe as she smiled at him like that, as if she was waiting just for him.

His smile grew just a bit, knowing that she was waiting just for him, since Nino and Alya weren’t coming, not that she knew that.

 _Now quick, say something romantic!_ He coached himself as he finally made it to her table and she stood to greet him. “S-so do you c-come here often?” He stuttered.

 _What was that! Why can’t I talk!?!_ He chastised himself.

She giggled, “o-only to meet g-gorgeous guys like you.” She flirted back, “a-although I’ve got to admit, t-that this is the first time a guy has met, no, no, surpassed that standard, A-Adrien.” She took his hand nearest to her shyly and gave it a quick squeeze and Adrien melted.

_Oh, say my name like that again!_

“You good look, I mean, good you look, uh, I mean, you look wonderful Marinette.” Adrien managed to stutter out as they both stood there awkwardly.

“Um, maybe we should sit?” Marinette offered.

“Oh, yeah!” Adrien replied, “here, let me.” He pulled out her chair and then helped her sit back down. Then, instead of taking the seat across from her, as it was a four-person table, he took the chair next to her. He turned it around and sat in it backwards, as he would have done had he been wearing his super suit, just to be more relaxed, then he rested his arms on the back of the chair and sighed as he stared at her appreciatively.

Marinette giggled prettily, “what do you think you’re doing?”

Adrien shrugged, “I just thought that I’d take the best seat in the house so that I may take in the best view.” He winked at her and she blushed.

Encouraged by her reaction, he continued, “I’ve got to admit though, this is the purr-tiest view in all of Paris!” Adrien punned.

Marinette blinked, “you… you like puns?”

He nodded then held out his arms briefly, “yep. I’m a package deal, everything you could ever want in a guy, with a pun-derful serving of puns.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, “well, it’s not like I’m not used to them,” she admitted with a shrug.

“Oh, do you have another admirer that likes to pun with you?” He asked her, knowing that he’d only gotten Ladybug to pun back at him about three times in the past two or three years.

She blushed, “you knead-en’t be surprised, I suppose I have a few admirers, but I donut want to tell you who.” Then she shot him a wink and he about died right there.

_I’m on a date with Marinette and she’s flirting, and punning! With me!_

 “A-Actually, my father is quite terrible at it.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “but there is a time and a place for it.”

He was thrilled to learn that she liked puns, in the right circumstances of course.

A waiter came over and took their orders, they laughed and hung out for ten minutes until the food came to them, Adrien finally turned his chair around and sat properly so that they could eat.

He bumped her knee with his own a few times as they ate. She gave him a look the fourth time.

The sixth time she put her left hand on his knee to steady it as she asked, “Adrien, what are you doing?”

He grinned at her, waggled an eyebrow and answered, “getting your attention.”

She blushed, but she didn’t remove her hand from his knee, much to his pleasure, well, at least not until they were done and it was time to leave the café. Adrien paid the bill and then took Marinette’s hand from off of his knee and held it with his own slightly sweaty hand, not that she noticed. She was just glad that they were holding hands as they left the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, both of them knew that their friends weren't coming, and both of them forget to tell each other about that. It was kind of intentional, they're so focused on each other that it slips both of their minds. Nice friends huh? lol


	11. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feels guilty about knowing who Marinette is, so he decides to confess.

_He’s holding my hand! He’s holding my hand!_ Marinette’s internal alarm blared.

“Would you, uh, like to go for a walk, uh, with me?” Adrien asked nervously.

She quickly nodded like a bobble head doll, almost screaming, “YES!!!” But then she realized that was just a little over the top and said, “I, I mean yes, I’d love to.”

Adrien grinned at her and gave her hand a squeeze, before he bent over and brought her knuckles to his lips as he answered, “so would I.”

_Stay standing! Stay standing!_ She mentally chanted.

He waved towards the park with his free hand, “s-shall we?”

Marinette nodded, completely smitten as she sighed, “yeah.”

…

Adrien and Marinette were completely adorable, holding hands as they walked around the park a few times, talking about the next Meka Strike game coming out, wondering when someone would be able to identify the school’s cafeteria’s mystery meat and such.

But then they realized there was less than half an hour until their afternoon classes and pretty soon, they’d have to head back towards class.

Adrien knew that he couldn’t lie to her and that he had to come clean, but he didn’t want this to end. He led Marinette to the fountain and had her sit down on the edge. “Marinette, there’s this something important that I, uh, need to tell you.” He then paced back and forth once in front of her until he nodded to himself and knelt before her, pleading with his eyes for her to forgive him for waiting for so long.

“Adrien, you should get up, you’re going to get all dusty and your father is going to be mad if you come home with dirt on your knee!” She admonished him sweetly.

He grinned, “nope. I’m not getting up until I’ve told you this! But first,” he took her hands in his own, as if he was about to propose…

“Adrien… maybe you should get up.” Marinette said uneasily as she noticed a paparazzi hiding behind a bush taking pictures madly. “The papers will have us engaged by morning!” She warned him.

“I don’t care what they think.” He said proudly as he waved them off before taking her hand again, “they’re too far away to hear us and I want you to listen to me carefully Bugaboo.” He knew that she had a tendency to leave quickly after a failed confession on his part as Chat Noir, so he was thankful that she waited with baited breath and gave him a nod to continue as he held her hand tightly. What she didn’t seem to understand yet was he was afraid that she might try to escape once she knew.

“I like you, and I want to get to know you better Marinette, would you please consider going out with me?” He swallowed, as he added hopefully, “both of me?” Then he gave her a Chat Noir branded smirk, away from the camera’s view.

She blinked as she allowed that information to sink in.

This wasn’t just the boy of her dreams, but the silly boy that she liked but couldn’t dream about at all because of duty, but this (enter colorful metaphor here) cat finally figured it out and he was Adrien!

_My Kitty is Adrien!_ Her mind reeled at the information.

_How could I have been so blind?_

She had already placed her other hand on top of his by then and she rubbed the back of his hand with one of her thumbs as she asked him in disbelief. “You mean, you want to date me?” She swallowed as she leaned closer to him, realizing that just maybe, he knew who she was, and she found after spending time with him like this, that didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would, especially now. She was surprised and actually happy about it as she whispered in his ear, “As in, both of us? Like be a couple, together?”

_Oh please, oh please, oh please!_ They both thought.

He nodded and whispered back, “I want to be with you on both sides of the mask Princess, I love you and only you, but I do want to get to know you better, My Marinette, before we plan our honeymoon.” He said teasingly.

She leaned back to look at him in shock as he shot her a brief Grade A Chat Noir grin and wink. They both had matching blushes on their cheeks.

She laughed, before leaning forward to answer him in a whisper, “let’s take it slowly Kitty,” she glanced at the paparazzi and chuckled. “Although, they already think that we’re dating as LadyNoir and that we’re just trying to hide it, let’s try to just keep that up? Please?”

Adrien nodded as he whispered back, “we can try to keep our relationship quiet ‘purr-fessionally’ if that’s what you wish, My Lady.”

Then leaning back, he asked her in all seriousness, “but in the meantime, will you be my girlfriend Marinette?”

She nodded and softly said, “yes.”

He jumped to his feet and whooped as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around once before setting her back down on the ground. “May I kiss my girlfriend now?” He asked her anxiously.

Already leaning in, she answered, “of course.”

He met her half way and they had their first official kiss.

…

Bonus:

About a minute later as they were leaving the park hand in hand, the paparazzi was gleefully selecting the best photos to edit and send off to his boss.

This would be front-page news, and he was the only one to capture it! He’d get an award for sure! Adrien Agreste is off the market!

But he never managed to send in the proof, because he was tackled from behind by half a dozen girls, led by a brunette wearing a flannel t-shirt and glasses as they relieved him of his camera and took the memory card before they started running. It was so fast, he couldn’t identify any of them.

“I’ve got the card!” One of them called out as they ran.

“I’ve got his contact information!” Another one called out as she held out one of his business cards.

As another yelled back at him, “we’ll send the card back to you, AFTER we’ve copied and erased the photos! BYEEEEE!”

He frowned, completely bewildered, he knew he should have upgraded his camera so he could up load things to that cloud thingy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I think I could have gotten a bit sappier or fluffier with this, but sometimes I think that when push comes to shove, once she knows who Adrien is, she just likes him more and isn't afraid of him knowing, but is kind of relieved.  
> This little date they had proved that he liked her as Marinette, so she didn't think he would be disappointed in her and she knew that she was a catch, and of course she didn't lead with the thought that he only loved Ladybug, because she is both. Just like he's both. Maybe not as sweet or fluffy as some stories but it's nice not to see them freak out sometimes.
> 
> Anyhow, the next chapter is the epilogue and the one after that is a bunch of alternate endings.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something brief to cover some events after the story ends...

Alya and the girls copied all the photos, shipped the blank memory card back to the paparazzi and gave the photos to Adrien and Marinette.

Of course they blew up several copies and posted them around their rooms.

Alya had Adrien take their group on an epic date day.

Breakfast at Marinette’s (so she couldn’t complain about Adrien spoiling them completely.) Then they spent the morning at the spa to get makeovers, much to Nino’s dismay. A morning shopping trip where they all got nice outfits to wear that evening. All except for Adrien.

Adrien only got a tie to match Marinette’s dress since he had plenty of suits already and he totally didn’t mind Marinette going through his closet to pick out the best suit the night before. Adrien’s job while shopping was to coax Nino into a tux and of course to pay.

Then they had a picnic lunch provided by Alya and Nino. After which they went and got ice cream at Andre’s and went to the arcade for a couple of hours. At four o’clock, the girls went to Marinette’s to dress up in their new designer dresses.

Nino and Adrien went to Adrien’s house to change and play a few rounds of Foosball, only to return to Marinette’s at 5:30pm to take them to dinner at the restaurant at the Eiffel tower before they went to the theater to see a musical. They ended the night at Marinette’s playing video games.

Adrien got in trouble for staying out past curfew.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were caught kissing about two months later on some random rooftop. Ladybug was embarrassed and Chat Noir was unrepentant as he contacted the civilian that took the picture for a copy later.

The next day they gave a quick interview on the Ladyblog with Chat Noir sidled up next to Ladybug with his arm wrapped around her waist proudly. With a blush peeking out from under her mask, they confirmed that yes, they were going out now and it was a fairly new thing.

When Alya cheekily asked if there were wedding bells in the future, they both blushed deeply but Ladybug slapped her hand on Chat Noir’s exuberant face before he could answer, as she answered simply, “we’ll have to think about that. Thanks, Alya.” Knowing that now, they were going to have THAT talk.

Marinette did not want to admit on national television, behind a mask or not, as a teenager, that she’d already met the love of her life and was already designing her bride’s maids gowns after all…

The End (or is it the beginning?)         

 

Bonus:

“My Lady, why didn’t you want to answer that question?” Chat Noir smirked as they were sitting on their favorite beam on the Eiffel tower, her sitting on his lap as they overlooked the city. “I certainly wouldn’t have minded.” He smirked and waggled his eyebrows while his tail swung around anxiously.

“Nope. Not answering it.” Ladybug waved it off and started to cuddle him to distract him, causing him to forget momentarily. “I can think of better things to do.”

Still, a little bit later he asked with a whisper, “Marinette, ARE you thinking about wedding bells?” He cleared his throat, “you know, for us?”

“No.” She lied.

“Oh, are you lying My Lady?” He tried not to be smug about it, but failed.

“no.” she quietly whispered back with a yawn.

He tried to not think about it anymore as he snuggled with her as they sat above the city. But then, rubbing his cheek into her hair as he whispered a few minutes later he couldn’t’ help but say, “I know that we’re young, but you know that it’s okay to dream about that, for someday. Unless you don’t want that with me, that is… uh.”

She hummed contentedly, half asleep.

“Princess? Did you hear me?” Adrien asked his love.

She sighed and answered in her sleep breathlessly, “I’ll love you forever Adrien, and… I do.”

He smiled widely as he thought, _she’s dreaming about our wedding!_

He hugged her and held her happily as he watched the skyline, as they both dreamed of what will come.


	13. Alternate Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing that struck me with this story is that there were so many moments where if a few things were changed, everything would have. 
> 
> Essentially, these were all potential endings, but I liked the actual one better. So here are the groaners that could have been…

Really Angsty Alternate ending picking up after chapter 4, after Chat Noir commented that Ladybug was probably a lot like Marinette, and that’s why they’re such good friends…

Adrien realized that he probably should get home, so he said goodbye and vaulted off in a very impressive fashion.

Plagg was so irritated with him, he could barely demand his cheese and then leave him in his own confusion, as he usually did.

A few days later, Marinette could talk to Adrien without stuttering at school and he thinks it’s because she had practice talking with Chat Noir. They begin to visit with each other a little bit on his patrol nights where she confides in him a couple of weeks later that she gave up on her crush and is now going out with Luka.

He’s happy for her, because he still has Ladybug.

A few weeks later, about two months after brunch at Marinette’s, a new hero joins the team. He has dark blue green hair and has the snake miraculous. During the akuma battle, he takes special care to look out for Ladybug, which really ticked Chat Noir off because that was his job.

It only got worse when snake-boy caught Ladybug from being thrown by the akuma, and snake-boy held her for a moment too long, only to kiss her on the side of her head when they thought that no one was looking and Ladybug giggled! Giggled!

After the fight, Chat Noir demanded to speak with snake-boy.

“I don’t know who you are, but keep your hands off My Lady!” He poked him in the chest forcefully while Ladybug comforted the akumatized victim.

Snake-boy had the audacity to reply in a calm and silky voice, “you forget that she’s her own woman Cat.” As he pushed Chat Noir’s hand away from his chest. “In all honestly, we’ve been dating for a couple weeks outside of the mask and I recognized her when she brought me my miraculous as Ladybug.”

Chat Noir was shocked to say the least.

Snake-boy continued, “she brought it to me not because we’re dating, but because I have the musical talents that this miraculous requires. You know, she’s just as amazing without the spots.” He said wistfully, but then he sadly admitted, “although I must admit that she only decided to date me because she gave up on Adrien.” Then he looked at Chat Noir both meaningfully and slyly with one side of his lip curled up mischievously.

“A-Adrien?” Chat Noir stuttered as he wondered if snake-boy had figured him out too.

“Yep, Agreste himself. The model. Have you heard of him? Well, of course you have, because it was you that dropped the ball there, cat-boy.” The Snake replied with a wink, “I believe I’ve finally won her over now, so thanks.” He waved goodbye as he went over to his girlfriend and helped her stand up as she said goodbye to the victim, “shall we head out my dear?”

She nodded, waved goodbye to a crestfallen Chat Noir and they took off into the sunset.

(author’s note: I’m totally a Marichat fan, but seeing that this would be a possibility if Luka ever got the snake miraculous and how perceptive he is, he’d be dating Ladybug in a week if Adrien never figures her out and pursues Mari for crying out loud! I’m sure Luka would eventually be willing to tell Mari that he’s willing to date her despite her crush on Adrien, hoping to win her over, since Adrien is foolishly not interested. Also, I realize that Luka is way cooler than this, but hey, this is an angsty ending right? At least for Chat. Ugh, I could totally write a story all about this, but it’d be too painful right now, so for me, making this short snippet made sense.)

 

Fluffy Alternate ending to Chapter 5 Where Mari says good bye to Chat.

“Well, not that it matters anymore, but my crush was Adrien.” She shrugged as she was about to leave, “oh well, time to move on.”

“Wait!” Chat Noir cries out and she turns towards him.

“Yes, Kitty?”  She asks in her Ladybug voice since she’d had quite enough of his dragging his feet to leave.

He blinks and everything adds up in an instant. “I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

“I uh, I don’t know what you mean.” She replies uneasily.

He walks over and leans into her personal space, “you’re her, aren’t you… My Lady?”

Marinette swallows, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

He laughs and holds her hands as he drops his transformation as she angrily tells him with her eyes closed, “what are you doing Chat Noir! Someone will see you!”

He chuckles, “that’s fine, no one will think twice since they can’t recognize me up here from the street.”

“What are you talking about Cat?”

Adrien chuckled, “I’ve got one question for you, and then after you answer it and see me, if you still want to tell me to go, I will.”

“One answer, and then you go because I’m not looking!” She told him.

“So stubborn My Lady.” He commented as he kept a firm but gentle grasp of her hands.

“I never said that I-I was her!”

He laughed, “you don’t have to, even I could tell who you are after all the clues that you’ve given me.” He cleared his throat, “Now, my question is, if Adrien Agreste was standing here like this, holding your hands just like this, would you let him kiss you?”

She gave one short laugh and replied, “in a heartbeat.”

The next thing she knew, Chat Noir was kissing her on the lips. Marinette opened her eyes and it wasn’t Chat, but it was Chat, because her Kitty was, is, Adrien Agreste!

Breaking the chaste kiss, he leaned back and squeezed her hands. “Now will you go out with me My Lady?”

“No.” She quickly replied.

“No?”

“No.” She replied confidently, “I’ll go out with Adrien during the day and I’ll sneak out to smooch Chat Noir out of the spotlight in the middle of the night.”

Adrien chuckled at her pun, “I like how you think Princess!”

She pulled herself closer to him and looked at him shyly, “now, uh, may I kiss you Kitty?”

“You don’t even need to ask.” He replied as he leaned down and they kissed again, and again and again… (author’s note: you get the picture.)

 

Really Really Quick Alternate ending to Chapter 6,

Where Adrien just realized that Marinette is Ladybug due to Plagg being nosy.

Adrien raced to his phone, picked it up and called Marinette.

“Mari? Are you going out with anyone?”

“Noooo.” She said, stunned by his question.

This was where he meant to ask her out, but instead he said, “will you marry me? I mean, will you go out with me!?!”

Marinette laughed and replied, “yes on both counts Kitty. I thought you’d never figure it out!”

(Author’s Note: this is just going with the idea that she either just figured it out or was trying to not think about the fact that somehow, she already knew who he was already, but she wanted him to see her for Marinette, not Ladybug and was protecting her family by not sharing her secret under Master Fu or Tikki’s advice etc. and was basically stubborn or rude that way.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got caught up in a spoiler again, delayed my other stories by a day and started this. Hopefully I'll finish it quickly, but I had to sleep hopefully I'll have it done within a week, I want to keep this short... yeah, I'm the Queen of short.... right...


End file.
